


An alien, a Centurion and a Detective walk into a bar...

by Lotl101



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A night out with the boys never goes quite as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An alien, a Centurion and a Detective walk into a bar...

So, I had written this a while ago for [this](http://wholockians.livejournal.com/8599.html#cutid1) contest, using the first prompt, and completely forgot to post it here! So, a few months late, you guys get to read it.

 **Title:**  An alien, a Centurion and a Detective walk into a bar...  
 **Author:[](http://lotl101.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lotl101**](http://lotl101.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Contest Prompt Used:**  numero uno. Gotta love gifs  
 **Wordcount:** 160  
 **Summary:**  A night out with the boys never goes quite as it should.

      Of course they were in this mess. Given Amy’s luck, what else could happen during a simple get-together with her mates besides being on the wrong end of an alien invasion? (Again. Really, it was getting tired. Don’t they have anywhere else to invade? Earth isn’t actually that amazing that it needs to be invaded what seems like every week.) On the other hand, Amy thought, she should probably be glad that, unlike the average person, her mates included the Doctor and the Last Centurion, and one could never even think of forgetting River Song. Who, apparently, was drinking buddies with Sherlock Holmes ( _The_  Sherlock Holmes. The one from the Richard Brook/Moriarty thing. Yes,  _that_  one) and his friends. So really, no better people to be invaded with. And at least that DI, whassisface, Lestrade was nice about it. When Sherlock dismissed her, and that blogger fellow, John protected her, Lestrade just handed her a gun and let her loose. 


End file.
